


Pierrot the Clown

by Bek_SB



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Его зовут Акменра, но людям он представляется — Ак. Он студент первого курса исторического факультета, ему двадцать один год и у него полная потеря памяти о событиях до его двадцатилетия.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Kudos: 7





	Pierrot the Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Всё это написалось под впечатлением от этого видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrBxFJI4Tas , так что рекомендую посмотреть, если еще не видели, оно классное))
> 
> Бета - [AlyonaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/profile)

— Ак! Эй, Ак! Всё в порядке?

Акменра с трудом вернулся в реальность из своих раздумий. Его окликала однокурсница, имя которой он не мог вспомнить. Вообще все английские слова внезапно смешались в голове в одну кучу, без возможности сортировки.

Так что в ответ он просто кивнул.

— Библиотека скоро закрывается, — девушка указала на часы. — Помочь тебе сдать книги?

Книги. Библиотека. Часы. Обрывки наконец собрались в единое целое. Его зовут Акменра, но людям он представляется — Ак. Он студент первого курса исторического факультета, ему двадцать один год и у него полная потеря памяти о событиях до его двадцатилетия. Врачи предупреждали, что такое может иногда происходить. Оно и происходило.

— Да, пожалуйста, Анна, буду благодарен, — он мягко улыбнулся, стараясь не выдавать своего беспокойства.

Пока девушка закрывала книги, Ак собирал тетради. В одной из них, в которой он писал до того, как ушел в себя, обнаружились новые иероглифы. Ему уже даже не надо было искать словарь, чтобы понять, что там написано.

_Ларри Дэйли._

Он быстро закрыл тетрадь и перехватил у Анны часть учебников. Судя по времени, он выпал из жизни на пару часов. Ничего страшного, бывало и дольше. Однажды он пошёл в душ, а в следующую секунду обнаружил себя возле Нью-Йоркского музея естественной истории почти сутки спустя. Собственно, как-то так он и перебрался из Лондона в Нью-Йорк, где и поступил в университет.

Когда они вышли на улицу, уже стемнело и стало довольно прохладно. Анна поплотнее запахнула куртку, Ак накинул капюшон толстовки.

— Проводить тебя до дома? — спросил он. Было поздно, а, как недавно выяснилось, Ак умел неплохо драться. Хоть и своеобразно. Он так и не смог определить, каким видам боевых искусств обучался до потери памяти, но тело помнило — и ладно.

— Нет, спасибо, Майк должен меня встретить. Кстати, у него скоро день рождения, — она ярко улыбнулась. — Он думал пригласить всех знакомых — ну, знаешь, предки уедут, дом пустой. Ты придёшь?

Акменра удивленно вскинул брови. Его приглашают на вечеринку? Действительно, новый опыт. Хотя в глубине души что-то зашевелилось. Такое случалось иногда, врачи говорили — отголоски утерянной памяти.

— Если он будет рад меня видеть, то почту за честь.

Анна рассмеялась.

— «Почту за честь», — процитировала она. — Ты так странно говоришь иногда, словно английский учил еще в прошлом веке. И да, он будет рад. Больше народу — веселее! А, вот, кстати, и он.

Она радостно помахала рукой человеку на другой стороне улицы и, пожелав Аку удачного вечера, побежала к Майку.

Ак практически тут же про неё забыл. Пока он брёл к метро, ища в кармане последнюю мелочь, в голове крутилось бесконечно одно имя.

Ларри Дэйли. Ларри. Дэйли. _ЛарриДэйли_. Кем бы он ни был, но Ак был бы рад, если бы этот мужчина уже либо объявился в его жизни, либо перестал появляться вот так: цепочкой иероглифов на полях тетрадей. Эхом слов в голове, таким тихим, что не разобрать даже голоса.

В метро было шумно и тесно. Толпа людей набивалась в вагоны. Ак, со своей нелюбовью к прикосновениям, пропустил три поезда, прежде чем стало свободно. Он еще подумал, что никогда не приезжал домой так рано. До недавнего времени у него была вечерняя подработка в кафе, чтобы хоть как-то существовать.

Стоило ему сесть на своё место, как он почувствовал взгляд. Люди вообще часто смотрели на него: очевидно-египетские корни наделили его яркой внешностью, непривычной европейскому взгляду. Поэтому он любил толстовки с капюшоном, достаточно глубоким, чтобы скрыть лицо. Но этот взгляд был другим, не любопытным — тяжелым. Ак осмотрелся.

_Ларри_ — прошелестело в ушах, всколыхнулось в душе, и тут же улеглось, растворившись в стуке метро.

У мужчины, что на него смотрел, была седина на висках и синяки под глазами от глубокого недосыпа. Он, как нахохлившийся ворон, прятался за ворот пальто, но на Ака смотрел во все глаза, словно узнал. Ак, не мигая, смотрел в ответ.

Что, если этот человек на самом деле знал его?

Ак решительно встал и пересел на свободное место рядом с мужчиной. Кроме них в вагоне были только два подростка, залипнувших в телефонах, и женщина, с головой ушедшая в книгу.

— Акменра, — одновременно с мужчиной произнёс Ак.

Итак, странный человек знал его.

— Ты живешь в Нью-Йорке? — спросил мужчина, но осторожно, словно знал, что Ак его не помнит.

— Переехал год назад из Лондона, — ответил Ак. — Извини, я не помню твоё имя.

Но мужчина проигнорировал его последнюю реплику.

— У тебя всё хорошо? — спросил он, и в голосе прорезалась тяжёлая болезненность, затаённая, подавленная боль и тоска.

_Кем они были друг другу?_

_Ларри?_

— Прекрасно, — с вызовом ответил Ак. Внезапно захотелось уколоть.

_Почему ты бросил меня?_

Ак прикрыл глаза. Мысль прошелестела в подсознании и ушла. Странный привет из прошлого.

Мужчина смотрел на него, не смущаясь ответного взгляда, словно они смотрели друг на друга так постоянно. Он был вдвое старше Ака, и Ак не был уверен, что хочет его вспоминать. От этого мужчины почему-то болела душа.

Мужчина прислушался к названию объявленной станции, затем с сожалением посмотрел на Ака. Он явно искал слова, но не мог подобрать верных.

— Будь счастлив, Ак, — сказал он, когда двери вагона открылись, и поспешно вышел, не дожидаясь ответа.

_Ты должен быть счастлив, Ак, и без меня тебе будет лучше._

Ак уже это слышал, голос в голове из прошлого говорил с той же интонацией. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья, голова внезапно разболелась.

_Крышка саркофага тяжело скрипит под ударами, но раз за разом не поддаётся. Зачем он ещё пытается? Они не выпустят его, и ночь за ночью он будет задыхаться в своём гробу._

Ак резко вдохнул, словно вынырнул из-под толщи воды. Поезд метро нёсся под землёй, подростки таращились в телефоны, женщина — в книгу. Не было вокруг саркофага, но даже просторный вагон внезапно показался давящим. Ак выбежал на первой же станции, тяжело дыша.

_Что это было?_

Ак добрался до своей квартиры в не самом благополучном районе, упал на узкую кровать в маленькой комнате и отсчитывал до рассвета каждый вдох и выдох, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что он их еще делает. Сквозь окна пробивался лунный свет, от которого в душу закрадывалось странное чувство предвкушения, как и каждую ночь. Словно человек, которым он был до потери памяти, каждую ночь продолжал ждать чего-то или кого-то.

Всё вокруг казалось невыносимо убогим. Узким, тесным, затёртым. Ак знал, что многие думают, будто им предначертана великая судьба, однако его не оставляло чувство, что у него _была_ великая судьба. Но стоило ему попытаться вспомнить, как перед глазами лишь начинали мелькать золотые вспышки, становилось жарко и сухо, как в пустыне, и всё на этом. Но он, очевидно, знал древнеегипетский, хотя и проявлялось это умение своеобразно: отдельными записями, которые он делал в бессознательном состоянии, и которые ему приходилось читать со словарём.

Больше всего он боялся рассветов. Врачи предполагали, что именно тогда произошло нечто, повлёкшее за собой потерю памяти, но Ак всегда думал, что было что-то еще. На рассвете ему всегда казалось, что он умирает. А бессонница была для него слишком близким другом.

В следующие дни образ странного мужчины из метро всплывал в его памяти слишком часто. Ак всё думал, не упустил ли он единственную ниточку, ведущую к его прошлому.

====

Потом случился день рождения Майка. К счастью, на подарок скидывались все вместе, так что у Ака оставались кое-какие средства на жизнь, но подработку стоило искать в срочном порядке. В доме, заполненном подростками и молодёжью, было шумно, темно и жарко. Душно, скорее. В углу установили DJ-аппаратуру. Ак смотрел на неё, а потом…

_…он проворачивает пластинку, и Джед и Октавиус отклоняются в сторону, чтобы удержать равновесие._

_— Нет уж! — кричит ковбой — Дай-ка мы сами!_

_Ак оставляет часть работы на них, они прекрасно справляются…_

…DJ провернул пластинку, и резкий звук вырвал Ака из видения. Ему пришлось тряхнуть головой. Сначала саркофаг, теперь — миниатюрные живые фигурки. Ему явно стоит позвонить врачу.

Музыка грохотала, и Ак умудрился только чудом, оставаясь в толпе, никого не задеть. Пару раз к нему подкатывали: один раз — девушка, второй — парень. В парне Ак был заинтересован больше, но неясное мутное чувство в глубине души не дало ему согласиться на сомнительное предложение.

Он вывалился из квартиры много раньше, чем вечеринка начала затихать, но ничуть не пожалел.

На улице было холодно, а Ак прежде не был в этом районе города. Вокруг высились приличные многоэтажки, стеклянные, красивые. Он слишком глубоко ушел в свои мысли, не замечая, как толкнул прохожего в плечо. Ак вынырнул в сознание мгновенно, посмотрел в лицо незнакомца и удивленно охнул.

Тот мужчина из метро. Пальто с высоким воротом, седина, тяжелый взгляд. И вид человека, который надеялся незаметно проскочить мимо, но его поймали.

— Ларри, — сказал Ак, сам не зная почему. — Ларри Дэйли.

— Ты помнишь меня? — удивился мужчина, и в его лице появилось столько напряженного ожидания, что Ак испугался последствий своих слов.

— Нет. Только имя.

— Хорошо, — мужчина облегченно выдохнул.

Он явно собирался уйти, но Ак не хотел упускать удачу во второй раз. Он должен был узнать. Он нашел Ларри Дэйли.

— Твоё имя начинается с иероглифа «Лев».

Ларри застыл на середине движения.

— Что происходит, Ак? — спросил он. Ак вздрогнул от того, как звучит его имя этим голосом. Тогда в метро за шумом колёс он не смог различить всех оттенков.

— Мне нужна помощь, — признался он. — И, думаю, не помощь врачей.

Ларри молчал еще несколько невыносимо долгих секунд.

— Тут есть круглосуточная забегаловка за углом, — сказал он. — Пойдём.

Ак пошёл. Ларри без вопросов взял его любимый кофе и встал за угловую стойку. Столиков в заведении было не предусмотрено.

_… — попробуй, Ак, может, слишком сладкий?  
— Слишком сладкий? Вкусный! Никогда не думал, что сахар можно так просто класть в кофе…_

— Так что происходит? — Ларри подождал, пока Ак снова сфокусируется на нём и стянет с головы капюшон худи. На улице холодало всё сильнее, но у Ака не было ничего теплее.

— Я потерял память, — начал Ак. — Но почему-то помню тебя. Точнее — не тебя, а твоё имя. А после нашей встречи в метро я «вспоминаю» странные вещи.

— Какие?

— Саркофаг, — Ак вздрогнул. — Живые фигурки ковбоя и римского полководца. Как ты впервые купил мне кофе.

Ларри отпил, и Ак понял, что знает этот жест, угадал его секундой раньше. Затем Ларри достал телефон и показал фото. На нём Ак узнал себя в костюме фараона. Он улыбался в камеру, или, скорее, человеку за камерой. Черты были мягче, человек на фото явно не жил впроголодь и не страдал бессонницей. И вряд ли прятался за глубокими капюшонами.

— Я работал… актёром? — неуверенно предположил Ак.

— Да, точно, — Ларри ухватился за эту мысль, а значит, врал. — Египетские корни, подходящая внешность и знание языка обеспечили тебя ролью. Загугли «ночные экскурсии в Музее естественной истории». Там могут быть еще фотографии.

Но Ак перелистнул к следующему фото. Там он был в компании подростка и женщины с чёрными косами, одетой в одежду коренных народов. Видимо, тоже из музея. Ак листнул дальше. Там снова был он. И снова, и снова, и снова. Ак прекратил листать, лишь когда наткнулся на сэлфи ковбоя и римлянина. По фону было видно, что они действительно лишь несколько сантиметров ростом.

— Что это? — спросил Ак.

Ларри поспешил забрать телефон.

— Высокие технологии. Аниматроника.

— Да, точно.

Они допили кофе в молчании, то и дело соскальзывая взглядами друг на друга.

— Мне пора идти, — Ларри с сожалением посмотрел на часы. Они показывали, что дело близилось к рассвету. Ак поёжился. — Что такое?

— Не люблю рассветы. Ты мог бы… мог бы остаться со мной?

Ларри на секунду закрыл глаза и глубоко и нервно вздохнул.

— Конечно, Ак, я останусь с тобой.

_…— Давай, Ак, — Ларри смеётся, но Акменра знает, что ему тоскливо и больно. — Мы же не хотим напугать МакФи мумией посреди коридора. — Ак послушно снимает корону, но тут же утаскивает Ларри в еще один поцелуй. До рассвета еще есть немного времени. — Не переживай, я останусь с тобой…_

Они прошлись по пустым улицам, и в итоге вышли в парк, тот самый, рядом с которым находился злосчастный музей.

— И здесь я работал? — иронично спросил Ак. Прекрасно понимая, что не работал. Но альтернативная версия была слишком безумная.

— Хочешь зайти внутрь? — предложил Ларри. — У меня еще остались ключи.

Наверное, это было незаконно. Но почему бы и нет.

— Хочу.

Ларри провёл его аккуратно, он точно знал, куда наступать, чтобы ничего не заскрипело, и что нажать, чтобы не сработала сигнализация. Но ночного охранника то ли не было на месте, то ли не было вообще. Ларри взял Ака за руку жестом явно бессознательным и повёл по коридорам. Ака просто повело. От запаха пыли в воздухе, от зарождающегося рассвета за окном. Он не сразу понял, что Ларри ведет его в конкретный зал. Египетский.

Ак замер сразу же.

— Я передумал, — нервно сказал он. — Я не хочу туда.

У него закружилась голова и стало тяжело дышать. Он увидел, словно тени по стенам, всех тех, кого видел ранее на фотографиях в телефоне Ларри. _Далёкий стук копыт Техаса, смех Сакаджавеи, тяжёлая поступь Рекси и возмущение на итальянском от Колумба._ Ак покачнулся. Ларри тут же подхватил его под руку.

— Чёрт, не стоило тебя сюда приводить, — выругался он. — Пойдём, Ак. На воздух.

На улице стало легче, но рассвет добавлял своих проблем. Лёгкие сдавило. Ак нащупал свой пульс и начал считать. Этот ритуал он знал отлично: каждый рассвет одно и то же. Но Ларри выглядел испуганным.

— Дыши, Ак, — он держал Акменра за плечи и смотрел в глаза.

Ак сконцентрировался на нём. Он уже смотрел в эти глаза. Тогда, в метро. Нет. Раньше. Он знал, как они блестят в свете звёзд, знал, как горят в погоне за кем-то, знал, как туманятся в порыве страсти, знал…

_…Он выбрался. Он свободен! Бинты спадают тяжело, но быстро, и вот уже снова можно дышать. И первое, что он может видеть — ярко-голубые глаза испуганного мужчины. Испуганного, но полного решимости и азарта…_

— В порядке, — выдохнул Ак. — Я в порядке, Хранитель Бруклина.

— Как ты меня назвал?

Ак попытался вспомнить. Он понимал, что сказал что-то не то, но не мог вспомнить, что именно.

— Я в порядке, Ларри, — повторил он, но звучало иначе, короче, не так значимо.

— Ладно, — Ларри всё еще нервничал и переживал. Ак вцепился в его пальто, только теперь осознавая, как сильно замёрз. Хотелось запустить пальцы под тёплую ткань, прижаться. От Ларри веяло теплом, и Ак тянулся к нему. — Ты весь дрожишь!

Ларри сам притянул его ближе. Ака тут же окутало теплом, запахом одеколона и неповторимым запахом самого мужчины. Ак старался вдыхать глубже.

— Ты далеко живёшь?

Ак пробурчал адрес куда-то в воротник, но мужчина его услышал.

— Я доберусь сам, — добавил он. — Просто давай постоим так еще пару минут, я очень замёрз.

Ему должно было быть неловко обнимать человека, которого он видит второй раз в жизни. Но он чувствовал только покой.

Так, наверное, не бывает. Тяга к человеку, которого встретил совсем недавно, такая сильная, что кажется — без него не дышать, не жить. Ак его, наверное, любил — во времена, которые не помнил. Сейчас он этого мужчину не знал, но все равно подсознательно к нему тянулся.

Они расстались возле метро.

====

Ак, разумеется, заболел. Лежал с температурой в полубреду и видел пустыню. Жаркую и сухую. И дворец, в котором стоял он и смотрел на бескрайние ипески, и чувствовал себя бесконечно одиноким.

К вечеру стало легче, хотя голова еще кружилась, а в теле чувствовалась слабость. Внезапный звонок в дверь резко ударил по пульсирующим болью вискам. Ак совершенно не представлял, кто бы это мог быть. И удивился еще сильнее, увидев Ларри в его стандартном пальто и свитере.

— Как ты узнал?

— Ты назвал адрес вместе с квартирой, — рассмеялся Ларри, а затем присмотрелся и нахмурился. Быстро вскинул руку и прижал её ко лбу Ака. — Ты заболел!

— Отлежусь и пройдёт, — мотнул головой Ак. Куда больше его волновал сам Ларри, в компании которого всё казалось чётче и ярче, словно кусочки паззла складывались. — Проходи.

Ларри жадно осматривался вокруг добрых минут двадцать.

— Забавно, — сказал он. — Думал, в твоей квартире будет больше…

— Египетского? — угадал Ак. Он заварил чай и вернулся на диван, в гору таблеток и носовых платков. Что было не очень-то эстетично, но Ак давно понял, что его от остальных людей в первую очередь отличает отсутствие чувства стыда почти по любому поводу. И прямолинейность. И ощущение собственного превосходства над всеми остальными. Последнее также было причиной, почему его часто увольняли. — Потому что я «работал в музее фараоном»?

Ларри закатил глаза в ответ на явные кавычки. Ак внезапно понял, что Ларри старается на него не смотреть. Отводит взгляд, предпочитая рассматривать голые стены и протёртую мебель.

— И давно ты тут живёшь? — спросил он, усаживаясь на единственный стул в комнате, игнорируя половину свободного дивана рядом с Аком. Потом отхлебнул чай и удивлённо принюхался к содержимому. — Мята?

Ак тоже удивился. Он знал, что у него где-то была мята, но сам её не использовал. А вот Ларри, видимо, нравилось. Еще бы понять, в какой момент Ак туда её положил.

— Несколько месяцев, — ответил Ак на первый вопрос. — Как переехал в Нью-Йорк.

Он закашлялся. Кажется, состояние решило ухудшиться. Зато Ларри на него наконец-то посмотрел. И сразу же в его взгляде появилось что-то тяжелое и тоскливое. Впрочем, ничего нового.

— Ты вспоминал еще что-нибудь?

— Пустыню, — Ак почему-то улыбнулся. Думать о бескрайних песках было приятно. — Дворец. Там был еще человек. Кажется, моя мать, но я не уверен.

Вообще-то считалось, что Ак давно потерял родителей. Другого объяснения, почему его никто не искал, не было. С другой стороны, по этой логике, друзей у него тоже не было. Но вот он, Ларри, загадочный человек из прошлого, который любит мяту и делиться своим пальто.

— Почему ты не смотришь на меня? — спросил Ак.

— Потому что, — тяжело вздохнул Ларри, — я никогда раньше не видел тебя при свете дня. Боюсь, что мне мерещится.

А прямолинейности они учились, кажется, вместе. Или переняли эту привычку один у другого.

— Но я здесь, — Ак протянул руку, мол, дотронься, вот он я, живой и реальный. Ларри вцепился в эту руку, как утопающий в спасательный круг. Провел пальцами по запястью.

— Да, ты здесь.

После этого Ларри не боялся на него смотреть, напротив, не отрывал взгляда. Они говорили, в основном, о повседневных делах. Ак учился, когда успевал, подрабатывал в кафе, пока не уволили. Ларри работал учителем истории в средней школе, пытался уговорить сына тоже получить высшее, но Никки пока развлекался как мог.

Имя Никки повлекло за собой новую цепочку ассоциаций. Маленький мальчик верхом на скелете динозавра. Подросток за DJ-установкой.

_…— Нет, смотри еще раз, Никки, — Ак принялся водить ручкой по бумаге. — В конце надо не забыть иероглиф «человек», чтобы было понятно, что это имя._

_— А, точно! Всё время забываю! У папы вон тоже не получается._

_Ак оборачивается. Ларри в форме охранника стоит в дверях и с мягкой улыбкой смотрит на на них._

_— Не переживай, еще получится…_

— Ак? Вспомнил что-то еще?

— Наверное. Я учил твоего сына древнеегипетскому?

— Пытался, — улыбка Ларри стала похожа на ту, что только что вспомнил Ак. — И меня пытался.

Но, кажется, факт того, что Ак что-то вспоминал, не очень нравился Ларри. Тот начал нервничать сильнее, и вскоре засобирался домой, оставив Аку на прощанье номер своего телефона и короткое объятие.

Наутро Аку стало лучше. Ночью он не мог перестать думать о Ларри. Его тянуло к мужчине как магнитом, но, если посмотреть на вещи трезво, Ак не знал его, не помнил. Почему Ларри не искал его раньше, но так рад его обществу сейчас? Не сходилось ничего.

====

Так что Ак решил плыть по течению.

Для начала он нашел кафе, откуда его еще не выгоняли. Почему-то работа официанта казалась наиболее подходящей. Такая классика. Как и положено, первые дни всё шло хорошо. Ак приходил на смены, иногда появлялся в университете, в остальное время спал или сидел за книгами в библиотеке. Только теперь еще и встречался с Ларри. Город словно сам сводил их: в метро и на улицах. И куда бы Ак не шел, он натыкался на Ларри. Сталкивался нос к носу. Часто они болтали до утра. Ак больше не чувствовал себя так плохо с рассветом, а Ларри становился живее, словно просыпался от долгого сна.

Всё шло неплохо. Да, Аку звонил хозяин квартиры, напоминал про деньги, но у него как раз должна была быть зарплата. Правда, задерживали на пару дней, но пока было не критично.

— … И, в общем, как-то так сырный суп чуть было не оказался на коленях того парня, — закончил Ак, досыпая еще сахара в латте. Ларри рассмеялся. — С другой стороны, ты не можешь спорить, что он заслужил.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Ларри.

Ака уже даже перестало глючить почти на всё, что Ларри говорил. Что было здорово, потому что выпадать из жизни было не особо приятно.

Они вышли из кафе и побрели, куда глаза глядят. До рассвета еще оставалось время. Сам Акменра привык высыпаться урывками в течение дня, а у Ларри, видимо, осталась давняя привычка из музея. Ак тогда гуглил ночные экскурсии, но, судя по датам, с тех пор прошло уже много лет, а Аку всё еще было двадцать с небольшим — не сходилось. Но если он слишком много об этом думал, начинала болеть голова.

— Твой дом, — кивнул Ларри. Ак и правда не заметил, как они пришли.

— Провожаешь до дома, — подколол Ак.

Было слегка ветрено, он грел руки в карманах чужого пальто и ежился от холода.

Во взгляде Ларри появилась новая эмоция. Решимость. Решимость человека, долго отказывающего себе в чём-то.

Он шагнул ближе, и Ак понял, что произойдёт, за секунду до.

Ларри склонился близко, так близко, что Ак мог сосчитать каждую его ресницу. А затем он поцеловал Акменра. Прикосновение губ вышло осторожным и неуверенным, словно вся решимость в последнюю секунду покинула Ларри. Ак замер. Он хотел ответить, среагировать хоть как-то. Но внезапно засомневался: что, если вся его привязанность — это привязанность человека, которым он когда-то был, а не его собственная?

Он шагнул назад, испугавшись самого себя.

— Извини! — тут же воскликнул Ларри, отшатываясь. — Я не… не имел в виду…

— Нет, погоди… — начал Ак.

— Ты не понимаешь, — перебил его Ларри. — Мне лучше уйти.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он почти сбежал, таким быстрым был его шаг. Акменра не стал его догонять, стоило разобраться в себе самом для начала.

На дверь его квартиры была прикреплена записка с напоминанием об оплате, иначе его попросят съехать. Ладно, стоило начать волноваться и требовать свои деньги у работодателя.

Но пока Ак только упал на диван. На губах всё еще горел недопоцелуй. И Ак правда не знал, хотел ли этого сам. Выходило, что, наверное, хотел. Он знал Ларри достаточно долго, и пусть и тянулся к нему изначально только из-за этой странной связи, что была у них когда-то, но теперь был заинтересован в нём и сам по себе. Как хотелось иногда, чтобы память, раз уж ушла, то ушла бы насовсем.

_… — Эй, фараон!_

_Ак опускает взгляд. На скамью рядом с ним взбирается Джед. Взбирается упорно и долго, но Ак не собирается ему помогать._

_— Джедидайя, рад тебя видеть._

_— Ага, я тебя тоже, — отмахивается ковбой. — По слухам, Ларри опять где-то потерялся?_

_— Не потерялся. У него своя фирма, он много работает._

_— «Фирма», «работает», — передразнивает Джед. — Я бы на твоём месте устроил ему разборку._

_— Мы всегда слепы на ошибки тех, кого любим…_

Ак тяжело вынырнул из воспоминаний. На душе было муторно. Стоило позвонить Ларри, извиниться за произошедшее накануне. Но вместо этого он отправился спать: через несколько часов начиналась его смена.

Ему снились неясные отрывки погони. Словно вся его жизнь была погоней за чем-то, кем-то или с кем-то. Ларри там тоже был: в каждой сцене и каждую секунду.

Проснулся Ак в еще более плохом состоянии, чем был. Но заставил себя держать лицо и спину, и отправился на работу, гордо вскинув подбородок. Простым смертным не было дозволено видеть его эмоции. Но последней мысли он все же удивился. Это-то откуда взялось? Или было всегда?

Первым делом он отыскал менеджера. После, около получаса споров и требований, перед ним опустился лист, где коротко и ясно сообщалось, что он уволен. Замечательно.

Итак, за квартиру расплачиваться было нечем, работы не было, денег тоже.

Он всё же вернулся к себе: и вовремя. Хозяин квартиры уже ждал его, чтобы забрать ключи или деньги. Пришлось собирать вещи и отдавать ключи. Что ж, квартиры у него теперь тоже не было.

Немногочисленные пожитки легко уместились в рюкзак. Стоял полдень, а жизнь Ака уже успела скатиться на дно. Не стоило забывать, что с такой частотой посещений его скоро отчислят. Ак грустно и через силу улыбнулся сам себе. Мол, ты-то уж справишься. Ты должен.

Ларри как-то раз назвал ему адрес, где жил. Если Акменра и хотел кого-то видеть, то только его. Будет сидеть под дверью, пока не придёт Ларри. Телефон, как назло, тоже сел, грустно пикнув напоследок.

Ларри жил в неплохом районе, среднем. Тихий район, дружелюбные соседи, вот это вот всё. Ак нашёл нужный дом, поднялся на нужный этаж и позвонил. Ожидаемо, никто не ответил. Ларри должен был быть на работе, учить детей истории.

Ак сел прямо на ступеньки. Было прохладно, но альтернатив не наблюдалось. Он только на секунду прикрыл глаза…

_… — Без меня тебе будет лучше, — повторяет Ларри в тысячный раз. Звучит не очень убедительно, учитывая, что в этот момент он проводит пальцами по шее Акменра, очерчивает линии скул и добирается до губ._

_— Я сам могу решить, как мне будет лучше, — выдыхает Ак, задевая подушечки пальцев, но не делая решительных шагов._

_Ларри отстраняется.  
— Я серьёзно. Я больше не приду. Вы с Тедди прекрасно справляетесь с наведением порядка._

_— При чём тут это? — Акменра раздражен. Кожа всё еще горит от недавних прикосновений, но на языке уже горько от ядовитых слов. — Мне нужен ты. Сам ты, Ларри Дэйли. Не как Страж, не как защитник, а как человек._

_— Вот именно, Ак. Как человек, который постареет и умрёт…_

— Ак?

Знакомый голос разбудил его. Перед глазами снова был Ларри, но на годы старше, чем в том воспоминании-сне.

— Почему ты считал, что без тебя мне лучше? — еще не до конца проснувшись, прошептал Ак.

— Ты замёрз.

Ларри помог ему подняться. Только тогда Ак понял, что да, действительно замёрз. Повезёт, если не простынет по новой. Ларри пропустил его в квартиру.

— Я пришёл к тебе, если честно, — сказал он. — Но там было закрыто, и никто не открывал.

— Меня выселили, — пожал плечами Ак. — И уволили. В общем, ничего нового.

Ларри был явно больше обеспокоен.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — решительно сказал он. — Обещаю, что не буду к тебе лезть.

Акменра нахмурился. В два шага он преодолел разделявшее их расстояние.

— А что, если я хочу, чтобы ты ко мне лез?

Зрачки Ларри расширились.

— Ак… — выдохнул он.

— Вчера вышло недоразумение, — прошептал Ак, приближаясь еще сильнее. — Позволь кое-что вернуть тебе.

Он решительно наклонился ближе, прикасаясь губами к губам, целуя решительно. Ларри ответил мгновенно, без сомнений. Его руки привычным движением легли на поясницу Ака, притягивая, почти вжимая их друг в друга. Когда воздух закончился и они отстранились, оба тяжело дышали.

— Думаю, я люблю тебя, — прошептал Ак. Ларри улыбнулся. Так ярко, как еще не улыбался на памяти Ака. — Я-сейчас, а не тот человек из воспоминаний. Он тоже тебя любил, но я люблю сильнее.

— Да? — Ларри поцеловал Ака еще раз. — Уверен?

— Я тебя не отпущу, в отличие от него.

Ларри покачал головой, отвечая каким-то своим мыслям, и отстранился; но повисшее между ними напряжение и желание никуда не ушло, они просто отложили его на время.

Ак наконец смог осмотреться. И с удивлением обнаружил, что некоторые вещи кажутся ему знакомыми, словно он их уже видел, просто немного в другой обстановке.

— Ты переезжал?

— Примерно год назад, — кивнул Ларри.

Год назад. Акменра не мог не задаваться раз за разом вопросом, что же произошло год назад. Но он был уверен, что Ларри расскажет, когда придёт время, если Ак не вспомнит сам и раньше.

— Так что, постелить тебе на диване? — невинно поинтересовался Ларри.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — Ак закатил глаза, подходя ближе.

Предвкушающая улыбка Ларри послужила хорошим ответом.

====

_… — Ты знаешь, чего мне будет это стоить! — Ак почти кричит. Ларри опускает голову и не смотрит ему в глаза._

_— Сын мой, — его отец смотрит грозно и печально, — мы не должны были прерывать твой путь, приковывая тебя к себе. Ты должен дожить свою жизнь по-своему._

_— С каких пор ты слушаешь Ларри? — Акменра обижен и зол. — И не слышишь меня?.._

_… — Это наша последняя ночь вместе, Ак, — Ларри выглядит раскаивающимся. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты начинал новую жизнь с ненавистью ко мне._

_— Кого это волнует? Я всё равно не буду ничего помнить с рассветом…_

Ак вскинулся. Ларри мирно спал рядом. Два воспоминания подряд были редким явлением. Акменра осторожно выбрался из кровати. Он умылся холодной водой, прогоняя остатки сна. Когда он вернулся, Ларри тоже уже не спал. И лениво следил, как Ак подходит ближе и садится на край кровати.

— Прости, что разбудил. Опять воспоминания.

Ларри притянул его ближе, укладывая на себя. Такое положение было привычным. Вспоминая прошлую ночь, Ак пришел к выводу, что они вообще хорошо знали друг друга в физическом плане.

— Что-то плохое?

— Не знаю. Обрывки. Никак не могу собрать в единое целое.

Они лениво валялись еще около часа, пока Ларри не пришло время собираться на работу. Ак, если честно, больше мешал. Теперь, когда им было разрешено, он хотел касаться Ларри как можно больше. Они долго целовались на пороге. А потом Ларри ушел, и опустилась тишина.

Впрочем, чем заняться, Акменра для себя решил почти сразу. Он прекрасно знал, куда должен сходить. Единственное место, где у него есть шанс вспомнить.

Музей естественной истории.

Он быстро собрался и доехал до нужного места. К счастью, у него еще оставалось несколько оплаченных поездок в метро. После закрытия ночной программы к музею постепенно вновь потеряли интерес. Там почти не было людей, только отдельные фанаты истории, пара туристов и одна школьная экскурсия.

Акменра шел, куда его вело. А его вело сильно, тянуло в конкретный зал. И он послушно шёл. Взгляд падал то на один экспонат, то на другой, вызывая воспоминания, которые были слишком нереальными, волшебными, чтобы на самом деле в них верить, но Ак верил. Потому что в глубине души знал, что всё это правда.

Тедди любил задвигать мотивирующие речи, пещерные люди играли с огнём, а Декстер таскал ключи. Сакаджавея была хороша в организационных вопросах, а Аттила был самым трудным членом их «семьи». Ну, сразу после Декстера.

Акменра остановился перед входом в египетский зал. Шакалы возвышались, но не устрашали. Скорее, защищали. Словно Ак вернулся домой.

Он переступил порог. Две картинки накладывались друг на друга: та, что он видел, и та, что он помнил. В центре когда-то стоял саркофаг.

_Его саркофаг. И его шакалы. И его зал._

_Здесь Ларри выпустил его на волю, здесь Ак влюбился в него, здесь они впервые поцеловались. Здесь Ларри раз за разом оставлял его, уходя в реальную жизнь._

Ак пошатнулся. Он помнил. Он вспомнил. Голова болела. Он помнил всё, начиная с того дня, как Ларри освободил его. И он помнил, что произошло год назад.

_…— Ты не можешь быть так заточён вечно, — Ларри поджимает губы. Они спорят уже не в первый раз. — Я лишь хочу освободить тебя._

_— Ты хочешь освободить и себя от меня!_

_На лице Ларри боль, но он не отвечает на это._

_— Твой отец проведёт ритуал на рассвете. Ты станешь человеком, Ак. Понимаешь? Сможешь наслаждаться светом солнца, дневной жизнью, да чем захочешь._

_— Но у меня не будет тебя._

_— У тебя будет весь мир!_

_— У меня не будет ничего…_

Ак, кажется, закричал. По крайней мере, когда он пришел в себя, горло болело.

— Что тут происходит? — в дверях появилось еще одно знакомое лицо. Доктор МакФи собственной персоной.

— Простите, я уже ухожу, — Ак постарался улыбнуться.

— Эй, я вас знаю, — доктор напрягся, припоминая. — Точно! Актер-фараон! Пришли за воспоминаниями? — он рассмеялся, даже не подозревая, насколько был прав.

— Да, — кивнул Ак, проходя мимо. — Именно за ними.

На улице было солнечно. Или Ак только сейчас заметил, какое же солнце на самом деле яркое? Как приятно его свет ласкает кожу и слепит глаза. Теперь, когда он помнил, каково это — жить без света, всё воспринималось по-другому.

До дома он шёл пешком, ловя уходящие минуты дня. Даже дышалось иначе. Легче. Пение птиц, шум города — всё стало ярче, громче, наполняло его всего до краёв. Хотелось забрать свою привычную одежду из музея, почувствовать тяжесть короны на голове. И вместе с тем хотелось слиться с толпой, наблюдать и слушать, чем живёт этот новый мир.

Больше не было человека «до» и человека «после». Был Акменра — фараон и студент, которому было что-то между 21 и 4000 лет.

До дома он добрался уже с закатом. В окнах квартиры Ларри горел свет. Акменра поднялся, открыл дверь оставленным ему утром ключом и зашел в квартиру. Ларри сидел на диване со стопкой листков, исписанных разными почерками: проверял работы учеников. Он забавно хмурился, вчитываясь в строки. Но, услышав Ака, почти сразу же отложил работы.

— Я был в музее, — без предисловий начал Ак, опускаясь рядом на диван. — Ходил за воспоминаниями.

— Нашёл?

— Нашёл.

— И? — Ларри явно нервничал.

— На удивление, я всё ещё тебя люблю, — Ак рассмеялся, утягивая Ларри в объятия. — И даже, наверное, благодарен. Буду. Когда приду в себя.

— И ты не злишься на меня?

Акменра внимательно посмотрел Ларри в глаза. Он помнил, как впервые увидел этого мужчину. Решительного и бесстрашного, борющегося за правое дело. Сейчас Ларри был мягче: он больше не сражался. Но был всё еще тем же Ларри, которого Ак когда-то полюбил.

— Нет, не злюсь. Но знаешь, давай ты больше не будешь проводить надо мной никаких ритуалов.

Теперь рассмеялся уже Ларри, облегчённо и счастливо.

— Я люблю тебя.


End file.
